parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Muppets (Engines)
Cast *Edward as Kermit the Frog - (Edward and Kermit the Frog are both wise and kind) *James as Fozzie Bear - (James and Fozzie Bear are both splendid) *Emily as Miss Piggy - (Emily and Miss Piggy are both beautiful) *Thomas as The Great Gonzo - (Thomas and The Great Gonzo are both wear blue) *Percy as Rizzo the Rat - (Percy is Thomas' best friend, just like Rizzo the Rat is The Great Gonzo's best friend) *Molly as Ma Bear - (Molly and Ma Bear are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Diesel as K. Edgar Singer - (Diesel and K. Edgar Singer are both the main villains) *Dennis as Rentro - (Dennis and Rentro are both have six letters in one name and have the word "en" in the middle of their names) *Cranky as Martin - (Martin's voice suits Cranky) *Toby as Rowlf the Dog - (Toby and Rowlf the Dog are both wear brown) *Madge as Janice - (Madge and Janice are both have the letter 'a' in the middle and ends with the letter 'e') *Sir Handel as Zoot - (Sir Handel and Zoot are both wear blue) *Salty as Dr. Teeth - (Dr. Teeth's voice suits Salty) *Duncan as Animal - (Animal's voice suits Duncan) *Oliver as Floyd Pepper - (Oliver and Floyd Pepper are both western) *Duck as Scooter - (Duck and Scooter are both western) *Gordon as Sam the Eagle - (Gordon and Sam the Eagle are both wear blue) *Henry as The Swedish Chef - (Henry and The Swedish Chef are both clumsy) *Whiff as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - (Whiff and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew are both wear glasses) *Scruff as Beaker - (Scruff and Beaker are both sidekicks to Whiff and Dr. Busen Honeydew) *Donald and Douglas as Statler and Waldorf - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Statler and Waldorf are) *Peter Sam as Robin the Frog - (Peter Sam and Robin the Frog are both small and wear green) *Bertie as Lew Zealand - (Bertie and Lew Zealand are both wear red) *S.C.Ruffey as Crazy Harry - (S.C.Ruffey and Crazy Harry are both go beyond insane) *Toad as Marvin Suggs - (Marvin Suggs' voice suits Toad) *Charlie as Mahna Mahna - (Charlie and Mahna Mahna are both wear purple) *Annie and Clarabel as The Snowths - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like The Snowths are) *Rosie as Camilla the Chicken - (Rosie and Camilla the Chicken are both girlfriends to Thomas and The Great Gonzo) *BoCo as Beauregard - (BoCo and Beauregard are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Hector as Sweetums - (Hector and Sweetums are both gigantic and scary) *Duke as Pops - (Duke and Pops are both old) *Smudger as Uncle Deadly - (Smudger and Uncle Deadly are both evil and mean to Edward and Kermit the Frog) *Harold as Waldo C. Graphic - (Harold and Waldo C. Graphic are both fly in the air) *Harvey as Clifford - (Clifford's voice suits Harvey) *Bertram as The Snowman Gallery TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Kermit the Frog TroublesomeTrucks(episode)25.png|James as Fozzie Bear Emily.png.png|Emily as Miss Piggy ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as The Great Gonzo ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Rizzo the Rat Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Ma Bear TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as K. Edgar Singer Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Rentro NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Martin HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Rowlf the Dog Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Janice NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Zoot MainSaltyModel.png|Salty as Dr. Teeth PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Animal ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Floyd Pepper ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Scooter WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Sam the Eagle 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as The Swedish Chef Whiff.png|Whiff as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Scruff.png|Scruff as Beaker ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree27.png|Donald and Douglas as Statler and Waldorf MainPeterSamModel3.png|Peter Sam as Robin the Frog TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Lew Zealand Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Crazy Harry ToadStandsBy24.png|Toad as Marvin Suggs Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Mahna Mahna Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay15.png|Annie and Clarabel as The Snowths Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Camilla the Chicken WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Beauregard HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Sweetums Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Pops Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Uncle Deadly MainHaroldModel.png|Harold as Waldo C. Graphic MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Clifford Bertram.jpg|Bertram as The Snowman Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017